Intertwined Destinies: The Other Side
by SethQuanta
Summary: The other side of Intertwined Destinies, my previous one-shot fan-fic


"Sea salt ice-cream..." Roxas mumbled to himself in his sleep softly as he opened his mouth and closed it back, sniffling his nose while at it. Namine stood in front of the slumped Roxas, hands on her hips, pouting her face.

"Is this how you're going to show your face the first minute of our reunion, Roxas?"

Roxas suddenly slumped down further and then sprang back up, wiping a bit of saliva from his hips. "Huh... Wha-?"

Namine crossed her arms together and looked at him. "Don't tell me you don't remember me already, Roxas?"

Roxas, still half asleep, rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, mum ling nonsense while doing that. "Ubh... Sea-Salt Ice Cream..?"

Naming looked at him again and couldn't help to break out into a giggle. "Is that what you were been dreaming about?"

Roxas finally snapped out of his faze and looked around the room. Instead of what he usually saw when he woke up, the Station of Dreaming, he woke up in a white room similar as to when Roxas met Namine.

"Ugh, where am I..?" he mumbled.

"We are in a room of joined hearts." Namine replied to him as she reached a hand to him. "Welcome back from your slumber." she said with a smile.

Roxas stared at the familiar hand and looked up to see the owner of that hand. "It's a bit rude not say hello to someone when you haven't seen someone for over a month."

Roxas gasped in surprise as he looked up at Namine's sky clue eyes. "Namine! Uh-I mean..umm, hi..." he said as he checked his hair.

Namine gave another giggle as she leaned down a bit further. "You look fine, Roxas. You look just like you always do."

She leaned even closer until Roxas could feel her soft and fragrant breath. Roxas backed up to a wall until he heard the small thump when his head met the wall. "Uh, can I... You know, get up?" he said whist blushing.

"Oh, right, sure." she said as she backed away from Roxas. "I'm sorry about that." Namine said with a small smile and a hand to help Roxas help.

"It's alright, just a bit.. Sudden." Roxas took her hand slowly and stood up to take a better look at the room. It was almost exactly like the room where Roxas met Namine in the mansion in the "fake" Twilight Town, but it had three doors on each side of the room. "What happened to..." Roxas looked up at Namine from his inspection, and she smiled at him. "The Station of Dreaming? It's here, just on the other side."

"The other side of what?" Roxas stared at her with confusion.

"Here, the Intertwined Station." Namine strides over to where Roxas was and touched the door in front of him. "The Intertwined Station is created when two destinies are joined together, hence the name. On the other side of ths door is where you'll find the place of your slumber, the Sation of Sleeping, inside of Sora. On there other side of that door," Namine said as she turned to the other side of the room, where he other door was located. "Is where my slumber resides, the White Room, which is inside of Kairi."

The Nobody took all the information into his mind and thought for a moment. Hen something clicked in his mind. "Are you saying...?"

Namine smiled and nodded. "Sora and Kairi's destinies are now a part of each other."

Roxas grinned and made a motion that seemed like a fist pump in the air. "You go Sora!" he mumbled to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Namine said as she turned to Roxas.

"Oh, uhh... Nothing." Roxas grinned as he blushed. Namine looked at her suspiciously. "What? It's a guy thing."

Namine couldn't suppress a smile, and then she laughed. Roxas looked at her weirdly at first, and then he laughed with her as she looked at him.

"Fine, I won't ask if it's a guy thing." She said as she soon catches her breath. Roxas grinned again and nodded.

"Alright." There was a long silence before either one of them said anything, but when they did, what they said was the most unexpected.

"I like you." they both spoke together at the same time.

Both of them also blushed at the same time. Roxas shoved his hands into his baggy cargo pants pocket and looked away, and Namine covered her mouth quickly.

"That was.. a bit sudden..." Namine said though her hands. Roxas, not turning away from the spot on the white wall he was looking at, nodded.

The silence didn't last much longer as Namine heard footsteps from behind her. As she turned around, Roxas opened his arms and embraced her. Suddenly, all the feelings and affections Roxas has towards Namine flowed into her, creating a warm feeling she felt before when she first met Roxas. It was love.

Slowly, Namine felt herself reach up to Roxas's shoulder and lean into him. She could get used to this, she thought as she breathed in Roxas's deep scent.

"I've liked you - from the moment I've met you, I know I've liked you. I just thought we Nobodies couldn't... Love."

Namine looked up to Roxas's big, sky blue eyes and smiled. "Well, we're different... In a good way."

Roxas smiled in returned, but then something caught his eye. A white handle, barely noticeable in the wall, was sticking out. "What...is that handle?" he said as Namine turned her head.

"Oh... I'm... not sure." she said as they neared the handle. They both reached for the handle, and a birght light shined from it, illuminated the invisible door and opened it. A crisp wind rushed out of the door to reveal a beautiful, lush green field filled with flowers and a bright sky was revealed as the door opened.

Both Roxas and Namine took a step out into the field, as their hands touched and entwined their fingers together. As they continue walking, the scenery changes frequently as they walked. They finally walked into a scenery of the sunset as they stood on a cliff. They inched closer together as they admired the sunet dropping over the horizon.

Namine smiled as she looked up to Roxas. "We won't be alone forever, will me Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head as he faced her, slipping his arms around her waist as she did around his neck. "No, because as long as Sora and Kairi are together, we'll be able to meet each other again..." He stared deep into Namine's dark blue eyes as their faces came closer and closer until they can feel the tips of each other's noses. They leaned their foreheads together as they closed their eyes as they enjoyed the wind that caressed them together.

"Together forever..." They whispered to each other as their lips touched and kissed. Yes, as long as Sora and Kairi are together, Roxas and Namine will never be separated.


End file.
